He's mine
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Tyka. What happens when someone tries to hit on Takao. Will jealousy take over and show Takao how Kai really feels? OneShot


**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warning:** oocness.

----------------------------

Takao's POV

Kai keeps glaring at me. Sheesh. I wonder how his eyes is still attached to its socket. It looks like it's going to drop off any sooner, seriously.

I know I mess up on my orders but at least I'm improving. Oh look, Here's my turn to order. It's that same guy from yesterday. Oh and the day before yesterday and the day before that too. Does he work everyday?

"Hey cutie, What will you have?" The guy winked at me. I smiled at him. Now's a good time to put Kai's credit card to use.

----------------------------

Normal POV

Kai clenched his fists, his jaws tightened. Wrought with anger. _How dare he flirt with my Takao. _

All the rest of the beyblade members were busily chatting away. The cafe wasn't crowded. But they were still whispering which made Kai suspiscious of course.

"His flirting with Takao again." Rei whispered.

"Yeah, I mean why doesn't he just ask him out or something. It's really annoying." (Max)

"No way! You know he doesn't like the guy. I think he would prefer someone else." (Hilary)

"Yeah? Who?" (Kenny)

They all look at Kai with a maniac grin on each of their faces. Suddenly they all talked aloud.

"Isn't the guy with Takao so cute." Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, Maybe but they're a perfect fit,aren't they?" Kai knuckles turned white.

"Of course. I mean who else can make Takao's smile any brighter." Kai looked at Takao. Indeed, he was chatting away happily with the person at the counter. His smile was so bright and sweet. I can't ever make him smile like that.

_No, never me. There will always be someone else to take his smile away from me. His attention, and I won't be the one. _

He could feel that pang in his heart right now. Takao got closer with a tray of food on his hands. Kai got up and left the cafe with not even a word.

Takao put the tray carefully on the table. And looked at Kai's retreating figure.

_But Kai, I got the order right this time..._

_-----------------------_

Normal POV

Kai Hiwatari was throwing rocks into the sea. His face scrunching as it would of a stubborn child.

_It's not my fault, I can't make him smile or laugh. It is not!_

He threw another rock harder than the other. It was getting dark. Time really flies when you're having fun. note:sarcasm.

"So here you are, Kai." Kai's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"I tried to find you all day." Takao grinned. _ Sheesh how far can he go?_

Kai didn't say anything but continued to throw rocks. Takao pulled Kai's wrists.

"You okay, bud? Hilary told me what happened..." Kai tensed.

"Nothing happened." He tried to pull away from Takao but Takao's grip was firm so he was pulled back instead. Takao took this chance and caught Kai into a soft kiss.

"Kai, I don't know what's wrong but I don't want to see you hurt like this." Kai was still in shock from the kiss.

"Why did..you kiss me?" Kai touched his lips. Takao totally forgotten that he kissed Kai, he blushed. He didn't know how to explain this. He fidgetted

"Well Kai, I really..Well I want to say... is that.." Seeing the confused look on Kai's handsome features, he smiled unknowingly.

"I really like you.." Kai looked taken aback.

"That's good Takao." Takao looked up.

"Cause, I like you too." Takao glomped Kai. And he pulled Kai into fierce kiss.

--------------------------

Normal POV

At the cafe, the rest of the bladebreakers waited outside. They all looked at the two upcoming figures who was holding hands.

"It's about time you to got together." Max exclaimed. Kai grunted. They were now all outside the closed cafe smiling at each other.

Then a staff went out of the cafe. The person saw Takao and walked over to Takao. He winked at Takao, oblivious to him holding hands with another.

"Hey cutie, you went out pretty early just now." Kai grip on Takao's hand tightened as he growled. Takao blinked his eyes in a confused expression.

The auburn haired boy ran his hands through his hair and gave an overconfident grin.

"I'm Kei. Want to go out together sometime?" The next thing the team knew. Was the sirens of an ambulance. And Kai's satisfied grin.

"Maybe it's really not a good thing that Kai has a possesive streak." Hilary whispered and all the others nodded.

------------------------

Oh Yeah. The team was in the cafe the whole time waiting for them. So that's why they still there at night.


End file.
